VIP Love
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: Special for Ririn Cross & VIP. Sasori sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura selama 5 tahun. Setelah pengkhianatan Sakura yang kesekian kalinya, Sasori memilih untuk melepaskan Sakura. Lalu apa Sakura akan merasa menyesal? Multichap Songfict. Mind to R&R ?


**Tell Me Goodbye**

**Chara by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by : Big Bang**

**Story by : Ran Uchiha V^^V**

**Pairing : SasoSaku**

**Special request from : Ririn Cross**

**bagi yang tak suka kuperingatkan Back dluan sbelum nge-flame ya! saiia tak terima flame. ^^**

**hola para readers! khususnya para VIP yang menantikan fict ini! ohohoho. so ...**

**ENJOY THIS FICT ! ^^**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Letting you go...(here's somebody...)

Letting you go...(here's somebody...)

**Letting you go...(please somebody)**

**Letting you go...(please somebody)**

Normal POV

"I must let you go Sakura-chan! Goodbye!"

Itulah kalimat yang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh pemuda baby face ini. Dia akan mengingat kembali kenangan pahitnya yang sudah lama dia pendam.

Yo I got this, yeah

still thinking about this thing alot

you got me shaken up

(Please tell me there's a way)

And it got my head just spinnin' round round round round

(Please tell me there's a way)

Don't wanna take a fall

It's best to break it up

It's gonna be better for you, move on

(Please tell me there's a way)

Uh huh we break it break it

Or thought we make it make it

And now we cover it up

**No, I got this, yeah**

**Still I´m thinking about this thing called love**

**You got me shaken up (please tell me there´s a way)**

**And it got my head spinnin´ round round round (please tell me there´s a way)**

**Don´t wanna take a fall, it´s best to rake it all**

**It´s gonna be better for you, move on, move on (please tell me there´s a way)**

**Uh uh, we break it, break it or thought we make it, make it**

**And now we cover it all**

All Sasori POV

"Gomennasai Sasori-kun." selalu saja kalimat itu yang kudengar dari bibir pink milik kekasihku ini. Tetapi aku tidak menanggapinya sedikit pun meski dia berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf sambil menangis menyesali yang dia perbuat.

"A-aku HIKS t-t-tidak b-bermaksud untuk HIKS me-menyaki-ti-mu S-Sa HIKS Sa-sori-kun. HIKS!"

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukannya Sakura-chan? Aku tak habis pikir dengan dirimu yang begitu saja menghancurkan cinta yang kita bangun selama 5 tahun ini." ucapku dengan amat datar. Sedatar wajah yang tak terlihat sisi baby face-nya kalau sedang badmood begini. Sebisa mungkin amarah yang meledak-ledak di hatiku tak kuluapkan secara kasar kepada kekasihku ini.

"HIKS HIKS i-itu t-tidak sengaja HIKS. A-aku ber-temu d-dengan-'nya' HIKS k-ka-rena d-di-perkenalkan o-oleh HIKS I-Ino. HIKS!" dia bergetar karena tangisannya yang berlangsung selama lebih dari setengah jam lalu. Hahhh ... tapi getaran tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan getaran hatiku yang menyakitkan ini.

"Kau tau? Hatiku benar-benar bergetar. Bukan bergetar seperti biasanya ketika aku bermesraan denganmu. Tapi bergetar karena akan hancur. Dan kepala ini, yang biasanya kugunakan untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah sekarang menjadi pening. PUSING! Seakan otakku dijatuhi benda tajam untuk merobek-robek kenangan-kenangan manis milik kita berdua." aku malas membahas tentang 'dia'. Jadi lebih baik aku mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan saja kan daripada harus membahas'nya' dan menambah pilunya hatiku.

"BERI AKU KESEMPATAN SEKALI LAGI SASORI-KUN!" teriaknya sembari berlutut memohon dan memeluk kaki kekarku yang terbalut celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Aku tetap mematung. Membiarkannya memohon-mohon sepuasnya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku memberimu kesempatan Sakura? Dulu ketika kau dekat dengan Naruto, aku sudah memberi kesempatan. Begitu juga ketika dekat dengan Itachi, SAHABATKU sendiri. Belum lagi dengan Sai, Kiba, Gaara. Dan sekarang seorang pangeran Uchiha juga?"

Dia mulai bungkam. Ungkapan yang menghantam telak untuknya.

"Coba kau hitung berapa Sakura. Adakah itu sekali? Tidak kan? Aku sudah terlalu baik menawarkanmu kesempatan untuk menghancurkan hatiku dengan meninggalkanku atau membangun cinta kita untuk selamanya. Dan kita sudah berusaha untuk selalu menutup kenangan pahit itu kan? Tapi kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kuberi Sakura. Kau selalu mengulang kesalahan yang sama." wajahku memandang lurus ke arah langit. Pikiranku melayang mengingat-ingat ketika aku berbaik hati memaafkan dirinya yang 'bermain api' dengan lelaki lain di belakangku. Dia tetap saja tak buka suara.

"Lebih baik kau kejar saja pangeran Uchiha-mu yang sekarang Sakura. Silahkan!" kukatakan kalimat tadi dengan amat halus agar tak menyakiti perasaannya. Tangan-tangan mulus miliknya kulepaskan dari kaki-kakiku.

Girl I swear kimi no koto wo ichibyou demo

kanashimasenai yakusoku

mamoru tame ni wa mo moukoreshika

erabu michi wa nai kara

Baby aishita bun dake kizutsuketeshimau

and I've got nothing, nothing to say

**Girl, I swear I won´ t even for a second**

**Cause you any pain**

**in order to protect you**

**Because there's no other way**

**Baby our love itself brings us pain **

**And I got nothing, nothing to say**

Tubuhku perlahan akan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Namun terhenti ketika dia kembali memelukku. Bukan kakiku lagi melainkan memeluk badanku dari belakang.

"Apa lagi Sakura?" nada bicaraku kuusahakan sedatar mungkin. Berbeda dengan perasaan hatiku yang menginginkan diriku untuk menjerit saat ini juga.

"HIKS AKU MOHON SASORI! HIKS HIKS! AKU MOHON!" tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuhku. Karena aku juga tak tega. Kubalik badanku dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjagamu selama aku masih bisa Sakura. Selama aku masih bernafas dan denyut jantungku tetap ada. Aku benar-benar ingin kau tak apa-apa. Tak terluka sedikit pun oleh jamahan kejahatan lelaki. Menjaga tubuhmu agar tetap suci. Menjaga hatimu agar tak terluka ..." isakannya mulai mereda. Kelihatannya dia mendengarkan perkataanku dengan serius. Kudongakkan wajahnya agar menghadap tepat agar dapat beradu pandang dengan wajahku.

"Tapi kau tau sendiri Sakura. Aku sibuk bekerja untuk mencari biaya pernikahan kita nanti. Sementara kau sendiri ... sering pergi dengan lelaki lain karena kurang kasih sayang dariku. Aku tau aku juga salah. Namun seharusnya kau juga mengerti Sakura. Ini demi masa depan kita nanti. Lagipula aku masih berusaha meluangkan waktuku untuk bisa berkencan denganmu kan? Meski itu hanya sekali atau dua kali seminggu." kutelan sendiri salivaku. Menahan pahitnya kata-kata yang terlontar tadi. Mata emeraldnya amat sayu.

"Bagimu cinta dariku kurang, dan cintamu meski sedikit tapi amat menusuk, begitu palsu. Jadi kita sama-sama tersiksa oleh cinta kita sendiri. Aku sendiri sudah tak tau harus bagaimana untuk menhadapimu."

Girl you know kimi ga egao wo naku shitaku hodo

boku wa jibun mo semeru yo

nego semeru kotoba mo hikari sae mo

nanimokamo miushinau

Baby kono kuchibiru ga hanareta shunkan

I'll never find better, better than you

**Girl, you know when you lose your smile**

**I will place the blame on myself**

**I wake up crying these words, and even the light**

**I will lose sight of everything else**

**Baby the moment our lips part this time**

**I´ll never find better, better than you**

Kepalanya mulai menunduk. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik sana. Badannya kembali bergetar. Dia menangis lagi. Ya ampun apa tidak capek sedikit pun? Aku sudah rela melepasnya pergi tapi kenapa dia malah memperumit masalah ini.

"Sudahlah Sakura, mungkin kau memang susah untuk melupakan semuanya. Begitu pula denganku. Ayolah tersenyum! Aku amat tersiksa kalau melihatmu menangis begitu." sebisa mungkin kupancarkan kehangatan dalam senyumku. Kuusahakan tak terlihat kegetiran hatiku yang terpancar di wajahku. Ahh ... aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Tak bisa membedakan mana yang membahagiakan dan mana yang menyakitkan.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku menarik kepalanya agar bertatapan dengan wajahku. Tanpa kuperintah, wajahku maju ke arah wajah Sakura. Bibirku semakin mendekat ke arah bibirnya. Dapat kurasakan hembus nafasku memantul karena bertabrakan dengan pipi Sakura. Bibir kami pun menyatu. Kupegang wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Air matanya mulai mengucur deras. Aku tau pasti dia benar-benar dilema.

Setelah beberapa menit, kulepaskan ciuman tanpa nafsu tadi. "Aku akan susah mencari penggantimu Sakura."

Yo and it's so, so

Sad it just ain't happening

Wish it could be better

Sorry to scrapping

But I just can't let ya

Shouldn't be less than happy

I said look at me

I couldn't live with myself seeing you lacking

The things you deserve

Baby you was a part?

Must believe that it hurts

that lead this world

I feel the aching through my body

it just takes a bigger part of me

to be let you go

I wish that weren't so...

**Yo and it´s so, so**

**Said it just ain´t happening**

**Wish you could be better**

**Sorry to be scrapping**

**But I just can´t let go**

**To be less than happy**

**I said look at me**

**I couldn´t live with myself seeing you like**

**The thing you deserve**

**Baby you you was a part?**

**Always believe that it hurts**

**That bleeds, that´s word**

**I think that I can do**

**My body is just takes a bigger part of me to be letting you go**

**I wish that weren´t so**

"Sa-sori-kun?" matanya membulat tak percaya. Tentu saja dia kaget. Dia pasti mengira aku akan membencinya. Padahal sebenarnya apapun yang dia lakukan meski menyakitkan, aku berusaha untuk meredam rasa amarah dan dendamku.

"Katakan ini tak pernah terjadi Sasori-kun. Ak-aku-aku ... Aku benar-benar ingin membangun lagi cinta kita. Dan kali ini aku akan serius, tak akan kunodai lagi cinta kita." dia kembali memohon. Tapi yang kubaca dari mata emeraldnya dia masih ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimat tadi padaku. Aku masih bisa melihat rasa cintanya pada Sasuke, Pangeran Bungsu Uchiha.

Kupejamkan mataku, memantapkan kembali pilihanku, kusunggingkan senyuman lega. Kelopak mataku perlahan membuka dan menampakkan bola mata ber-iris coklat muda. "Aku harap kau akan lebih baik tanpaku Sakura. Gomen ... aku hanya bisa melepaskanmu pergi."

Dia mulai akan menangis, wajahnya akan berpaling lagi dariku, namun sesegera mungkin kucegah dengan memegang dagunya dan mengembalikan tatapan matanya agar tetap menuju pada mataku.

"Lihat diriku Sakura! Lihat dengan serius pancaran dari kedua mataku! Terpancar ketulusan kan? Aku tulus mencintaimu Sakura. Terpancar keikhlasan kan? Aku ikhlas melepasmu kalau memang itu harus kulakukan. Dengar! Aku tak sanggup melihatmu terus dilanda dilema. Lebih baik aku pergi terlebih dahulu daripada harus tersakiti lebih dari ini. Ingatlah Sakura! Kau tetaplah bagian dari hidupku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Tak akan." kugelengkan kepalaku dengan pasti ketika menggucapkan kata 'tak akan'.

"Nahh sekarang hapuslah air matamu." kurogoh saku kemeja kotak-kotak putih-hitamku. Meraih sapu tangan dari dalam sana. Kukibaskan beberapa kali agar kotoran yang menempel segera terbuang. Kuhapus air matanya yang sedaritadi masih menggenang dan akan terus mengalir. Kuseka dengan amat lembut.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah untukku." pintaku untuk terakhir. Ya! Terakhir karena tak akan pernah kuminta lagi setelah dia kulepaskan sebentar lagi. Kutersenyum agar dia juga ikut tersenyum. Kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan menarik ke arah yang berbeda, menimbulkan senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat. Lebih manis ketika aku pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya.

Ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di gerbang taman kota. Sepertinya barusan saja dia datang. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam kearahku. Seakan dia berbicara agar aku segera menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Kuanggukkan kepalaku pertanda akan segera melepaskan cinta pertamaku ini. Aku tak yakin bisa mencari cinta lagi setelah ini.

"Oke. Sudah beres. Untuk terakhir kali aku mau berterima kasih padamu yang sudah mau menerima cintaku dalam waktu yang cukup lama ini Sakura. Arigatou. Gomen kalau sudah membuatmu tersiksa. Nahh, berbaliklah dan susul Pangeran Bungsu Uchiha-mu." kubalikkan badannya agar sadar akan kehadiran sang Uchiha. Dengan agak berat hati, kudorong tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Tubuhnya agak meronta namun kuelus rambut pink-nya supaya dia tenang dan tak dilema kembali.

Begitu sampai di hadapan Sasuke, kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. "Jaga dia baik-baik Sasuke."

"Hn."

kimi no koe setsunaku fade away...away-ay-ay-ay

kaze ni kakikesareteyuku stay...stay-ay-ay-ay

kore ijou wa I can't take it, sono namida don't cry for me

kimi no tame never look back again

**Your voice, pained and fading away, away-ay-ay-ay**

**Erased completly by the wind, stay, stay-ay-ay-ay**

**All these things, I can´t take it, those tears, don´t cry for me**

**Or our sake I´ll never look back again. Eh-eh-eh-ain**

"I must let you go Sakura-chan! Goodbye!" kataku dengan nada kegetiran. Sesegera mungkin kubalikkan badanku. Melenggang pergi meski hatiku terasa pedih.

"SASORIIII! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" kudengar teriakannya yang memilukan di telinga. "AKU MOHON SASORI BERIKAN AKU KESEMPATAN SEKALI LAGI! LEPASKAN AKU SASUKE! LEPASKAN!" dapat kutebak dia sedang ditahan Sasuke agar tak kembali padaku. Pasti dia sedang meronta-ronta. Ohh ayolah jangan sampai aku mendengarkan suara itu lagi.

Perlahan angin berhembus. Bukan sepoi-sepoi, tapi juga tidak kencang. Angin ini mulai menenggelamkan suaranya. Ya ampun ... Kami-sama, ini amat menyiksa! Baik aku akan menatapnya sekali lagi dan untuk terakhir kali.

Kutolehkan wajahku, kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok gadis berambut pink. Ohh Kami-sama jangan buat dia menangis lagi! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya! Ohh ayolah Sakura! Jangan menangisiku! Aku, dirimu dan Uchiha sudah sepakat akan menyelesaikannya dengan jalan begini ketika berbincang kemarin di telefon.

Segera kufokuskan pandanganku ke jalanan yang kutapaki.

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye

dakishimeta te wo

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye

hanasou

soba ni iru koto dake ga yasashisa janai to Baby

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye

**Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye**

**Those hands that embraced me**

**Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye**

**Seem to be letting go**

**Merely being be my side is not kindness baby**

**Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye**

**Tell me goodbye**

"Tadaima." kataku ketika sampai ke dalam apartemen. Kaki-kakiku mulai berat juga untuk melangkah. Ternyata aku memang tidak benar-benar rela melepaskan Sakura. Kami-sama ... apa yang harus kuperbuat?

Seharusnya dia yang mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Agar aku tak rapuh begini. Agar aku rela melepaskannya pergi. Kalau dia tetap disisiku, itu semua akan tetap membuat suasana bertambah buruk.

Kami-sama ... aku mohon berikan yang terbaik untuk diriku dan Sakura. Lindungi dia agar tetap menjadi Sakura yang kukenal.

'Hahhh ... kalau begitu sekarang juga harus kubereskan foto-foto Sakura di kamarku.' pikirku.

Kugerakkan lagi kaki-kakiku menuju kamarku, ya meski agak tak rela untuk kesana dan mencopoti semua foto yang tertempel di setiap sisi dinding. Kubuka kemejaku sehingga menampakkan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah bertuliskan angka 92 berwarna putih.

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di depan salah satu dinding kamarku. Aku masih ragu akan mencopoti semua foto-foto Sakura atau tidak. Terlihat disana berbagai macam ekspresi Sakura yang tertangkap kameraku. Dari senyuman yang amat lebar, ketika dia marah, bahkan ketika menangis pun ada di sini. Perlahan kurasakan rasa perih di dadaku.

"Sepertinya memang harus kusimpan rapat-rapat di dalam kardus." gumamku. Tanganku sudah siap untuk mencopot salah satu foto. Foto diriku dan Sakura ketika pertama kali berkencan. "Good Bye My Sakura!"

TING TONG! Belum sempat kutarik foto ini. Huft ... siapa lagi yang datang?

TING TONG TING TONG! "Iya iya!"

TING TONG TING TONG! Bawel amat sih! "Iya sabar napa sih!"

CKLEK! Mataku membulat sempurna ketika tau siapa tamu yang datang.

"Konichiwa Sasori-kun!"

"Hn."

"K-ka-kalian?"

**To Be Continued ...**

ahahaha ... sebenarnya fict ini mau kujadiin satu ajja. tapi kok gak tega ya bikin sad ending pair utama? jadi aku bikin jadi 2 bagian! XD

buat Ririn-chan dan para readers, aku minta masukan lagu Big Bang buat lanjutan fict yang kayaknya bakal multichap ini. INGAT! LAGU BIG BANG! tidak terima lagu" selain Big Bang karena sudah jelas" fict ini namanya VIP. ohh iya maaf kalo reff-nya cuma aku taruh di belakang. Aku sudah mentok gak ngerti nulis apa waktu reff.

btw, kalau mau tau penampilan Sasori di atas, tontonlah MV Super Junior yang No Other! pandangi dengan seksama ketika Donghae bawa bola basket dan nyerahin bunga mawar ke kamera. OUH! MY HUSBAND! SARANGHAE YO! MUAAAHHH! *di hajar ELF*

ohh iya tambahan promosi nih! dengerin lagu" SJ yang baru" kayak : All My Heart, A Short Journey, No Other sama Shake It Up! Remix. keren". XD

readers : Ran-chan dirimu kan sedang membuat songfict Big Bang, kenapa promosi Super Junior?

ahahaha. gapapa lah. tar kapan-kapan kalau aku punya berita Big Bang aku masukin ke songfict Super Junior dah buat balas dendam. (?)

ohh iia tolong doakan saya sukses buat MOS tanggal 12 – 14 Juli besok. mogaaaaaaa gak kena hukuman dah.

oke jadi akhir note ini, saya tak terima flame saudara-saudara. silahkan review dengan kata-kata yang baik dan tidak menyakitkan.

i need your review for my better fict. ^^

R&R please ... ARIGATOU! ^^


End file.
